


You don't even know me...

by AestheticGalaxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'Strangers' to friends to lovers, ADAM IS ALIVE Y'ALL, Allura and Romelle are my Queens, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Functional Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting to Know Each Other, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, Keith (Voltron) has mild Social Anxiety, Keith is Lance's #1 fan, Keith wears the bandanna in his vids again, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People hardcore ship Keith and Lance in this au too don't worry, Shay isn't pregnant in this one I swear, Social Media, Texting, The fic in which Keith is a social disaster, Trans female Romelle (Voltron), YouTube, but like same tho, established relationship(s) - Freeform, good fucking times when we had good fucking content, non-binary Pidge, same keith, ya it's the same bandanna as ep 1 y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticGalaxy/pseuds/AestheticGalaxy
Summary: Keith is the world's most famous youtuber.So how come no one has seen his face?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I already tried writing a youtube au fic but I didn't like the way it turned out... This ain't a rewrite but it has similar elements, I guess.  
> Keith - RedCryptidHunter - 17 million subscribers - He explores supernatural phenomena and expresses his own theories as well as popular ones. He posts a vid on Mothman on his birthday every year.  
> Lance - Sharpshooter628 - 10 million subscribers - Gaming channel/ TheLifeOfLance - 6 million subscribers - haul and beauty routine vids. Also whatever comes to mind  
> Allura - QueenPrincess - 14 million subscribers - Cosplay and make-up tutorials - Romelle appears in her vids and does the majority of her editing  
> Shiro/Adam - Adam & Shiro -8 million subscribers - daily vlogs and workout routine vids. Also some mental health stuff.  
> Hunk/Shay - PieceOfCakeBaking - 12 million subscribers - Baking videos with occasional cooking  
> Pidge - PoliticalPidge - 13 million subscribers - Political activism channel that is reminding you to VOTE  
> Matt - Edits the majority of videos produced along with Pidge and Romelle

_**WHO'S MOST LIKELY TO...?** _

_TheLifeOfLance - 3.2 million views - 2 hours ago_

 

Keith instantly tapped on the video that had appeared in his inbox. The smiling familiar face of Lance that greeted him made him feel fuzzy and warm inside. The other two figures sat next to him were Hunk and Pidge who seemed to be sat waiting for Lance to finish his intro.

_"Hey, guys! It is the beautiful Lance here wishing you all a good day. Today, I have with me some of the worst people I have ever known and we are going to play who's more likely to!"_

_"The answer to about, eighty per cent of these is gonna be Lance or Pidge, I can guarantee that."_

_"Rude."_

_"Anyways, you guys should know how this game works, we got our questions from Twitter using the hashtag Likely Lance so we're just gonna hop right into the game."_

Keith smiled as he continued to watch the video. If he had to pick a favourite YouTuber, Lance would definitely be the one to take that title. Keith enjoyed his lively personality, a flair for the dramatic, sweet voice, bright blue eyes, strong jawline... soft-looking skin...

Okay, maybe he was Keith's favourite Youtuber because he liked him.

 _"Excuse me? I would_ never _rob a bank."_

_"Lance you stole a fifty from my wallet last week."_

_"Yeah but a bank?"_

_"Whatever, who's most likely to get a sugar daddy?"_

"-ith."

Keith paused the video, took his headphones out, and looked up from his phone to see Shiro standing over him staring at the phone in his own hand. Shiro then looked over to Keith and sighed slightly.

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"Do you want me to lie?"

Shiro stared at Keith for a moment. "I told you that I'm ordering pizza but Adam and I are gonna be busy filming so we need you to answer the door."

Keith groaned loudly.

"Thanks bro!" Shiro set his phone down on the table and ran to the official unofficial studio. It was a spare room they had in the apartment that they had split up into two sections. One side had a solid dark oak desk and a large black office chair for Keith to film his videos. It also had a huge ask cork board where Keith would stick up newspaper clippings, photos, statements that he'd printed out, all that shit. The other side was two bar stools that were sat in front of the window so that Adam and Shiro could get a lot of natural light in. It was kinda dumb the way it was set up, but practical.

Keith decided to continue watching the video, unplugging his earphones since Adam and Shiro were in the other room.

_"Lance, you could get like, just about fourteen sugar daddies with an ass like that._

_"Aww, thank you Hunk! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."_

_"Yeah, but he only wants an incredibly specific one."_

_"Who?"_

_"Re-"_

_"Okay! I guess we can end the video right here! Thank you guys so much for joining me and I'll see you in the next one! Buh-bye!"_

_"Lance you know I have to edit this right?"_

_"Fuck off Pidge!"_

* * *

 

**_Figuring out who you are and where to find help._ **

_Adam & Shiro - 2.8 million views - 4 hours ago_

 

**COMMENTS:**

 

 _Shiro's Left Bicep:  
_ _Another great video from my favorite guys! Keep up the amazing work!_

_8 likes_

 

 _DarkRaptor9000:  
_ _This video would have helped me so much when I was younger. I'm glad teenagers today have role models like you two to look up to._

_24 likes_

 

 _PieceOfCakeBaking ✓:  
_ _You two are such an inspiration! Hunk and I wanna be just like you two when we grow up :D_

_Replies:_

_Adam & Shiro ✓:_  
  ahfdljhf we're so honored that you two even watch our videos! Honestly, you guys don't wanna be like us, we're the worst.  
  P.S could you two teach Shiro how to cook? I'm tired of watching him burn ramen -_-

 _PieceOfCakeBaking✓:_  
    Oh hush, you two are the best!  
    P.S We would love to! Hit us up boi we can set up a collab!

 _Greengrassass:  
_ _Holy shit guys it's happening_

_YMCAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH:  
  Youtube's most wholesome couples  <3_

* * *

 

Keith stared at his phone, re-reading the words over and over again. Once he had finally processed them, he made a quick search on youtube for a specific video and put his phone on full volume.

"ADAM."

Soon enough, Adam came into the room, an annoyed look on his face. "I told you to stop using that vine."

"And I told you to stop sucking my brother's dick at three in the morning," Keith countered. Too many times he'd been woken up in the middle of the night. Too. Many. Times. "But here I am, sleep deprived."

Adam didn't say anything as he sat next to Keith on the couch as if pondering his next move. "Okay, what's up?" He asked.

"Are you two actually gonna do a collab with Hunk and Shay?" Keith questioned. Hunk and Shay, otherwise known as PieceOfCakeBaking, were probably one of the most well-known youtube duos in the history of youtube!

"Probably, yeah."

"How are you acting so calm about this!"

"I did my freaking out earlier. I'm all freaked out buddy."

"ADAM HOLY SHIT!" Shiro shouted from the other room. He sprinted in with his phone in his hand and his eyes wide with pure and utter shock.

"Babe. E-mail them. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so this is like, the first thing I've ever posted that has 0% grammatical errors! Thank chu Grammarly <3

Lance huffed as he scrolled through his personal channel's videos. Make-up hauls, challenges, Q&As, they all just seemed to repeat themselves. There was one video he had wanted to make for a while, he had the script ready and prepared - he just couldn't bring himself to film it. He has over a thousand videos of him screaming, swearing, fucking up, and he can't make this one video. One video that would make him feel like a bunch of heavy weights would be lifted off his chest. One video that would bring backlash and hate his way. One video that could change the way his audience sees him forever.

His coming out video.

In real life, Lance never felt the need to come out to anyone. For a good part of his life, he thought that everyone was bisexual and the majority of people just preferred the opposite sex. But when Lance was eighteen, he discovered that this was not the case when he tried flirting with a guy and he did  _not_ take it well.

"'Sup fucker." Pidge wandered into the room holding a mug, instantly going to slump down in their office chair. Were they already editing? But it wasn't even past noon! Pidge isn't normally up this early! Pidge took a quick glance in Lance's direction. "Whoa, what's got your dick in a twist?"

"First of all, ow. Second of all," Lance paused for a moment. Possibly for dramatic effect. Who fucking knows? It's Lance. "I wanna make a coming out vid."

Pidge hummed in mild interest. "You know you don't, have to, right? I mean, your fans all love you and probably don't give a shit who you fuck." They took a long sip from their mug, which was most likely filled to the brim with coffee, still scrolling on their computer. "I mean if anything it'll just increase the number of fanfics you get on Wattpad," they mumbled.

"What was that?" Lance asked, not hearing the smaller one clearly. After he did he saw Pidge almost choke on their coffee, trying to cough after swallowing it all. "Whoa hey there, don't die-"

"SHAY YOU GET YOUR GLAMOUROUS ASS IN HERE THIS INSTANT," Pidge screamed. For such a tiny human being, Pidge was easily the loudest person Lance knew, after himself of course.

Shay had immediately come rushing at the call of her name and appeared in the doorway. "I have some bread in the oven, this better be quick."

"Did you agree to do a collab with Adam and Shiro?" Pidge asked, their voice shaking. Lance's own eyes widened in shock, turning his head towards the girl standing in the doorway with a sheepish look on her face.

Adam & Shiro weren't too big of a channel. They weren't on RedCryptidHunter levels (then again, who is?), but they were popular enough that you should've heard their names once or twice. They were mostly into workout videos and daily vlogs but occasionally threw in one of those cheesy mental health videos. They had both managed to find the perfect level of serious and funny which is what seemed to make their little fanbase feel a little bit more like a family. A fambase, if you will.

"Wait, did they e-mail you?"

"Uh, yeah! Apparently! They sent me an e-mail last night when I must have been editing Lance's dumb gaming video."

"Bendy and The Ink Machine is not dumb!"

"You know I hate that game so why didn't you make Matt edit it!"

"Whatever," Pidge dismissed him with a wave of their hand, turning their focus back to Shay. "Do you want me to e-mail them now and see when they're free to collab?"

Shay blinked for a moment. "Uh, hell yeah! Oh my gosh, Hunk is going to be so excited when I tell him!" she thought aloud. Lance laughed slightly at her behaviour.

Adam and Shiro coming to The House to film a collab with Hunk and Shay...

Was this a dream? 

* * *

 

_**GIRLFRIEND TAG WITH THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD WHOM I AM LUCKY ENOUGH TO CALL MINE** _

_QueenPrincess - 9.7 million views - 6 hours ago_

 

**COMMENTS:**

 

_Romallura1997:  
Ugh, both my queens_

_146 likes_

 

_Snowbazzy61:  
'Allura is like a rabbit on LSD that hasn't slept in two years' LOL BEST PART. THIS IS WHY WE STAN_

_92 likes_

 

_Fake account #32432:  
7:46 Is she bluSHING!?!?!?!?!_

_208 likes_

 

_Sharpshooter628✓:  
WHERE DID YOU BUY THAT EYESHADOW HOLY SHIT_

_968 likes_

_Replies:_

_QueenPrincess✓:  
  That's for us to know and you to find out ;)_

_Sharpshooter628✓:_  
    I will pay for your next date if you tell me where you got it  


 _QueenPrincess✓:_  
      Dude, you have my number you can just text me  


_Sharpshooter628✓:  
        I'd rather show all your fans how you don't care for my beauty needs ;-;_

_EbonyFalconQueen:  
    Give him the name of the eyeshadow palette!!!!_

_BlinkyPinkInky &Clyde:_  
    Give it to him!!!!!   


* * *

 

**_The terrifying truth behind... Me._ **

_RedCryptidHunter - 16.2 million views - 4 hours ago_

 

_"Greetings everyone. As most of you know I have been on youtube for a long time, however, no one has been able to figure out who I am or even have an idea of what the lower half of my face looks like. Therefore some of you have gone on to theorize that I'm dead, I'm a serial killer, I have a huge scar that I'm too afraid to show, all that kind of stuff. But today? Today I answer some of your questions._

_"Yes, I am in fact, Mothman's husband. I didn't want to say anything before just in case anyone got jealous. Everyone thought he was single for a long time but I figured it was time to tell everyone. Thank you all for watching and I will see you all in the next video... If you're still alive."_

 

**COMMENTS:**

 

_LizardConspiritor:  
He really did That._

_293 likes_

 

_Shiro's Left Bicep:  
I THOUGHT THIS WAS A SERIOUS VIDEO WTF RED_

_324 likes_

 

 _PoliticalPidge✓:_  
Aw, that's a shame, I know a guy who would've really liked you ;-;  
Nevermind, congratulations to the happy couple! May you forever be his eternal lamp.

_6745 likes_

_Replies:_

_TyrannosaurusDex:  
  WHY IS PIDGE HERE. WHAT IS HAPPENING TODAY._

_3432 likes_

* * *

 

Keith stared down at his phone, seeing who had just commented on his most recent video.

"Holy fucksticks."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whispering* If y'all wanna quality story go follow StrawberriesKlance on Instagram but don't tell him I sent you because I don't know him I just want y'all to read some good shit.
> 
> Voltron may be coming to an end but I will not fucking let go of these characters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is short as I feel bad for not updating because of reasons.

"I'm not going."

"Keith, c'mon."

"No.

"Please?"

"Fuck you."

"For your brother?"

"You do understand that that makes me want to go even less, right?"

Shiro and Keith were currently in a situation similar to that of a 'stand-off'. Shiro wanted Keith to come with him and Adam to the collab so that he could be their 'cameraman' whilst everyone one else was filming the video. Keith had obviously not agreed to this beforehand. And after the comment that Pidge had left on his Mothman video? Hell, the fuck no. This was not happening.

"C'mon Keith, you'll get to meet Lance." Adam raised his eyebrow suggestively, teasing. That fucking shit. Shiro perked up at this.

"Lance?" Shiro asked. Oh shit, he didn't fucking know. Shit shit shit shit. Abort mission, FUCKING ABORT. ABANDON SHIP.

"Keith-y has a crush~" Adam sang teasingly. 

"I do not!" Keith protested weakly. Fuck.

"Aw Keith, it's okay," Shiro tried to reassure him. "I mean, I just didn't think he was your type."

"Shiro, my type is just 'guy' at this point." Keith pointed out. It was kinda true. One time a cute barista commented on his shirt and he went light-headed for about fifteen minutes.

Shiro laughed slightly. "Alright then, let's go gays!"

* * *

 

The car ride seemed longer than it had to be. According to the directions Hunk had sent them, the house was only twenty minutes away by car, so why did it feel like it took months to get there?

Keith was awkwardly trying to tie his bandanna around his face whilst also trying to not catch his hair in the knot. Because fucking ow. Adam was singing along to some really shitty radio station that seemed to only play trashy 90s songs. Shiro had gotten them lost three times now because he is the worst at following directions the shit.

When Keith started paying attention to the real world again, he noticed that they'd pulled up in a very large driveway that belonged to a  _very_ large house. It was incredibly modern with large glass windows and purely white outside walls. Its the kind of place you imagine that young celebrities live in. It had a surprisingly large amount of greenery which was, unexpected. Once they were parked in the driveway, Keith noticed a small figure setting up a tripod just in front of one of their, incredibly large, bushes.

"You must be Pidge!" Shiro called out to the small figure. Their head instantly whipped around to stare at them.

"Who wants to-" They stopped themselves, their eyes landing on Keith. Or, well, Keith's bandanna mostly. "Y-you're-"

"Red," Keith said for them. Okay, calm down. It's just another person, not a famous YouTuber. Not a famous Youtuber that has watched his videos. Just make some kind of comeback. "I'm just here to man the equipment, don't get too starstruck." _Nailed it_.

Shiro nudged Keith slightly before speaking. "We're a bit early. Are Hunk and Shay here?"

Pidge just stood there, their eyes wide and their mouth slightly open. They slowly raised their hand to point to the front door. Are they- Are they telling them to go in? Should they just open the door? Should they just- oh, Shiro's already heading inside okay then.

Well then, time to film this disaster. 

* * *

 

**_Air-inspired eye makeup tutorial._ **

_QueenPrincess - 6.2 million views - 3 hours ago_

 

**COMMENTS:**

 

_Romallura1997:  
YESSS!!!! QUEEN!!!!!!_

_62 likes_

 

_CastAway3278:  
How do you find inspirations like this???? Actual Queen here???_

_98 likes_

 

_Sharpshooter628 ✓:  
TEACH. ME. YOUR. WAYS. YOU. ABSOLUTE. GODDESS._

_1000 likes_

_Replies:_

_QueenPrincess ✓:  
   Lol nah m8_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR SANDERS SIDES  
> Virgil, to Roman: "No one hates you,"  
> Me: H-holy shit...
> 
> Yes, I needed 4 days to recover from that, SUE ME!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAYWARD SON'S RELEASE DATE GOT PULLED BACK A YEAR AND I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY BUT I HAVE A THEORY THAT SIMON IS GONNA FUCKING DIE SO LIKE, I'M ALSO NOT HAPPY.

They found Hunk in the kitchen. It was a surprisingly small room considering how large it looked on camera - it was quite cosy. It had a wooden floor, pure wooden cabinets, marble tabletops. It was a huge contrast to the rest of the house which was pure white with brightly coloured furniture. It reminded Keith of his family home, the one his mom and dad lived in now when they weren’t off travelling to some far away country.  
Hunk looked over to the trio and his eyes brightened up.

“Hey, guys! I’m Hunk. It’s nice to finally meet you guys!” Hunk greeted them warmly. His smile was welcoming. His eyes landed on Keith and seemed to gain a questioning look. “Hey, aren’t you-“

“I’m just the camera guy today, pay no attention to me,” Keith said, waving his hand dismissively. Holy fuck did he actually just say that? To a famous Youtuber? Sure, he was a famous Youtuber as well but fuck! Adam elbowed him slightly which, yeah actually fair enough.

“Sorry about him, he’s a bit,” Shiro paused, searching for a ‘nice’ way to say that Keith was a bitch. “unfriendly.”

Hunk just seemed to shrug it off. “That’s alright dude, can’t expect everyone to like me the first time around.” He smiled joyously. This man was just the sweetest guy Keith had ever met. He seemed to fumble about with some of his equipment before speaking to them. “So, uh, Shay actually is out right now getting some supplies for the video, you guys can take a seat in the living room if you want?”

"Uh yeah, sure!" Shiro replied nodding awkwardly. Thank shit it wasn't just Keith. Everyone was an awkward fuck today. Hunk started to lead them out of the kitchen but Keith decided to remain there.

"You coming, dude?" Hunk asked, looking slightly worried which... Is justified.

"Yeah, I uh, just um," Keith paused, biting his lip under his bandanna. "I was just-"

Hunk smiled warmly. "Lemme guess, you're not too fond of strangers, are ya?" He asked, using air quotes around the word 'fond'.

Keith stood there for a moment looking blankly back at him before shaking his head slightly. It wasn't that he didn't like strangers, it was more that he didn't like the crushing fear of him saying something wrong and being embarrassed or them absolutely hating him and possibly even being disgusted with him.

"You can stay here to like, calm down before we get the video started if you need to. There's water in the fridge and bathroom is right down the hall" He explained. This man was just a pure God-send.

Keith thanked him and once Hunk left he pushed himself up to sit on the cabinet. He supposes that he shouldn't really be sitting up there but when life is so short and you have no idea what the next day will bring, why should he care what is and what isn't a chair? He straightened up his posture and lent back on his hands, taking a deep breath. Had he drunk any water today? Ugh, there go Shiro and Adam getting into his head again about 'being healthy'. 

Maybe he should start being healthier. Should he start hitting up the gym with Adam and Shiro? Wait, ugh, no. He doesn't wanna see them all gross and in love. Maybe he'll just go on their rest days, that'd be easier. He wouldn't feel the pressure to be doing what they're doing and becoming a wall of muscle.

Suddenly, a woman carrying a bottle of something came storming in. "Oh, My, Gods. Shay you will not believe-" She paused, staring straight at Keith. "You're not Shay," She said, placing the bottle down on the counter.

"No? I'm not?" Keith questioned her. He felt like he'd seen this woman before, her long, wavy, silver hair seemed familiar.

"Wait," She froze, staring at Keith's bandanna. Wait, oh shit. "A-are you... RedCryptidHunter?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Holy fuck! I have  _so_ many questions! So like, first of all, why are you here?" She asked with a lot of excitement.

Keith stared back at her for a moment. Who was she? He felt like he knew.

"I'm uh, the camera guy for Adam and Shiro," He explained. "For the video, with Hunk and Shay."

The girl's mouth dropped. "Adam and Shiro are here too?" She suddenly ran off out of the kitchen, presumably to go and find those two.

Was that... Was that Allura?

* * *

 

"I don't know dude, it just seems like a lot of effort," Matt complained, throwing another popcorn in the air, attempting, and ultimately failing, to catch it in his mouth.

"That's effort I'm willing to put in!" Lance complained.

Matt just laughed. "No, it's not! You are one of the laziest little shits I know! And I know me!"

They stared intensely at each other, having an argument without even speaking."

"I'm not letting you teach me how to sing, Serrano."

"Please? You'd only be audible for like, half the song."

"I don't care if it's only one line they can hear me," Matt reasons. Man, talk about camera shy. "Why don't you ask Hunk?"

Lance mildly grimaced. "I tried, we don't harmonise that well."

"See, I think your issue is," Matt paused for dramatic effect. It was working. "You're acting like I give a shit."

Lance huffed, getting up from his desk chair, circling around the room slightly before finally leaving.

"Bitch, where're you going?" Matt asked.

"Downstairs bathroom!"

"Why downstairs?"

"Better acoustics!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY AM I GOOD AT THE THINGS I HATE AND BAD AT THE THINGS I LOVE.
> 
> I would've written more but I felt bad for not updating this fic in a while so pls accept my trash.  
> (Lance was gonna meet Keith this chapter but I've decided to move it along a bit ;) )


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Starts my period in the middle of Physics*  
> Me: Jesus fucking- CAN YOU FUCKING WAIT

The video with Hunk and Shay hadn’t ended up being a total disaster. Unless you count two small fires as a disaster, and the loss of Hunk’s sanity. Luckily for Keith, he just stayed behind the camera the whole time and didn’t really have to speak at all. Also luckily for him, Shay hadn’t freaked out like Allura did when she first saw him but was still kind of shocked to see him in their house. ( _"Oh My Gods he actually exists?"_ )

However, after filming a good majority of the video Keith found himself feeling a little bit overwhelmed so he made his way to the bathroom Hunk had pointed out to him earlier. He instantly locked the door and walked over to the sink. Slowly, he untied the knot from the back of his bandanna, careful not to pull out any of his hairs. He placed the bandanna down and looked directly into the mirror.

Gods, his eyebags had just gotten worse. He thought he was finally getting enough sleep for once! Maybe he should start taking care of his skin once in a while, it looked kinda dry.

He quickly splashed some water on his face and went to grab a towel until someone opened the door.

And that someone, was no other than fucking Lance Serrano.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I didn't realise someone was in here!" He apologised quickly. Keith just stood staring blankly at him. He didn't have his fucking bandanna on! What was he going to do?

"Uh, no worries?"

"Um, who are you, exactly?" Lance asked. Oh, thank Hades he didn't know. This is literally the best day of Keith's life.

"I-I'm uh, Keith! I'm the camera guy for Adam and Shiro," Keith lied. Well, technically it wasn't a lie. He was the camera guy for their video today!

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that whole collab thing!" Lance laughed awkwardly. Shit, he's even cuter in real life. Is this allowed? "Say, have you ever been in one of Adam and Shiro's videos before? I feel like I've seen your face before?"

Keith panicked inwardly. "Ha, uh, no. I um- I might have been in the background of a few of their gym vids though? Y'know like... Working out." Lords have mercy on this poor soul that has literally no fucking social skills.

Lance looked him up and down. "Mm, looks like you work out." He fucking  _winked_. "Anyway, sorry for barging in like that, I'll leave you to finish up in here!"

And then he just fucking leaves.

What the fuck?

He quickly tied his bandanna back over his face and rushed out of the bathroom back to the kitchen area where the happy couples were just talking away. Keith came over and grabbed Adam and Shiro by their wrists.

"Sorry, family emergency." Keith excused them from Hunk and Shay and immediately started literally dragging them out of the house. They squirmed a lot but he managed to keep a good grip on them.

"Dude? What's wrong?" Adam asked sincerely.

"Is the apartment on fire?" Shiro asked, more worried.

"I fucked up, that's all I'm saying." 

"What did you do?"

"Fuck up!"

* * *

 

Lance wandered back through the corridors of the house. Hold up, the bathroom door was open, huh, mullet guy must've left then. After a moment of consideration, Lance walked past the bathroom to go and check in on the collab that was happening, only to see Hunk and Shay standing alone in the kitchen. Shay quickly turned around to face Lance.

"Oh my Gods, did you see him?" She asked, running up to him with obvious joy.

"See who?" Lance asked. The only guy he saw was Keith.

"Red! He came here to be the cameraman on our video!" She bounced up and down. Lance looked up at Hunk to see him nodding along.

"It was pretty awesome dude."

"Hold up, that was- RedCryptidHunter?" They both nodded.

Holy shit he saw his face. He knew his name!

Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit.

He can not tell anyone. Instead, he's gonna use this information to his advantage.

* * *

 

**_Water-inspired eye makeup tutorial._ **

_QueenPrincess - 3.6 million views - 2 hours ago_

 

**COMMENTS** **:**

 

_Romallura1997:  
_ _Oof, amazing work as always my Queen <3_

42 likes

 

_YellowBIcycle:  
_ _Actual Water goddess over here_

6 likes

 

_Sharpshooter628✓:  
We stan actual perfection_

365 likes

_Replies:_

_QueenPrincess✓:  
   Is this why no one stans you?_

_CastAway3278:  
    Oof that shit hurted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me @ season 8 trailer: NO. NO NO NO NO NO N O.
> 
> I remember I used to get excited at the trailers now I'm just... Meh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all who's ready for some fucking therapy????
> 
> Like seriously, I used to love Voltron so much now I can't even finish the final season.
> 
> I'm still gonna try and finish all my fanfictions about Klance but once they're done... I might not do a new one. I need to move on from Voltron and not obsess over the sour taste it's left in my mouth after what they did to their main POC characters. 
> 
> I will most likely be transferring myself to the Carry On Fandom once these fanfics are done. I may even attempt a She-ra fanfic when season 2 comes out

**TO:** Redcryptidconspiricies@Pmail.com

 **FROM:** Sharpshooter628@Pmail.com

 **SUBJECT:** I know who you are

Hello there,

I understand that you may not recognise this email and may even filter it as spam but I have a shocking revelation to tell you.

I know who you are, Keith.

You may try and deny the fact the I have met you in person, without the bandanna but I will always know that I have seen your face and heard your name.

Surprisingly, I am not here to intimidate you. Instead, I have one request. Please appear in one of my videos. You won't have to show your face at all, just your voice. A while ago I found one of your earlier videos where you covered No One by Alicia Keys and I found myself breathless at your voice.

I eagerly await your reply.

Lance.

 

 **TO** **:** Sharpshooter628@Pmail.com

 **FROM:** Redcryptidconspiricies@Pmail.com

 **SUBJECT:** Re: I know who you are

Fuck off.

Keith.

 

 **TO** **:** Sharpshooter628@Pmail.com

 **FROM:**  Redcryptidconspiricies@Pmail.com

 **SUBJECT:** Re: I know who you are

Hold up a minute.

I just checked my channel and that video is private so I would like to know how in the fuck did you see it? It has been private on my channel since 2012 before I gained any of the following that I have now.

 

 **TO:** Redcryptidconspiricies@Pmail.com

 **FROM:** Sharpshooter628@Pmail.com

 **SUBJECT:**  Re: Re: I know who you are

Hello there,

As you may be aware, I am friends with PoliticalPidge who as well as being an amazing political activist and a hell of a great editor, they are also incredibly talented in the art of hacking. I am not using this information to threaten you as that would be, for a lack of a better word, shitty thing to do.

We had both gotten curious as to what your private videos were and if they had any clues as to who you are in them. I sincerely apologise for invading your privacy in that way and hope that this doesn't affect your decision in making a video with me.

Lance.

 

 **TO** **:** Sharpshooter628@Pmail.com

 **FROM:**  Redcryptidconspiricies@Pmail.com

 **SUBJECT:**  Re: Re: Re: I know who you are

While I was aware of this information, I never imagined both of you to like my videos as you don't seem like the type of people to be interested in the supernatural.

I must admit, your videos tend to catch my attention from time to time. I am intrigued as to what filming with you would be like.

However, I have a strict policy of no collab videos. So, while I do want to make this video, I will lend my voice and nothing else. I will not even take any credit for the final product.

Please send details of when, where, and what you wish to do.

Keith.

 

 **TO:** Redcryptidconspiricies@Pmail.com

 **FROM:** Sharpshooter628@Pmail.com

 **SUBJECT:** Video Details.

Hello,

I would like to start production on this video as early as this Saturday. If this inconveniences you then don't hesitate to change it to a date that better suits you as I have no life and can film pretty much whenever.

This video would be better filmed at my place as I have many high-quality mics and cameras, and the video can be easily sent to my editors (Pidge and Matt) from here.

I would like to perform a duet. Preferably, Weak by AJR as the song holds a significant place in my heart.

If you have any issues with any details here then please contact me as they can be easily changed.

Thank you.

Lance.

 

 **TO** **:** Sharpshooter628@Pmail.com

 **FROM:**  Redcryptidconspiricies@Pmail.com

 **SUBJECT:** Re: Video Details.

I have no current issues with any details stated.

I look forward to working with you Lance.

Keith.

* * *

 

"Adam, Shiro, get in here!" 

"What? What's wrong? Is there a spider?" Adam rushed into the living room, holding a heavy book.

"I'm having a gay panic attack, help," Keith complained, showing Adam his phone. Adam took the phone and started squealing.

"What's going on?" Shiro barged into the room.

"Keith's got a boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yet!" Adam winked.

* * *

 

Lance closed his e-mail and sunk back into his chair, letting all of his feelings sink in for a minute.

"Holy fuck."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do 'Lucky' but then I was like, 'Save it'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to write so take my trash bois.

 

 **TO:** Sharpshooter628@Pmail.com  
 **FROM:** Pidgeotto@Pmail.com  
 **SUBJECT:** wHAT THE FUCK

Lance,

I hope you don't mind explaining why I noticed you receiving emails from a Mr RedCryptidHunter this past week. As far as I recall he only offers contact to people who have made sightings of cryptids and/or the supernatural. And you, my good sir, are sceptic af.

Pls, reply.

Pidge.

 

 **TO:** Pidgeotto@Pmail.com  
 **FROM:** Sharpshooter628@Pmail.com  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: wHAT THE FUCK

Pidge,

I am receiving emails from Red as we have agreed to do a collab on my channel. He will be lending his voice so that we are able to cover Weak by AJR this Saturday. He has stated that he will take no credit for the video and will not be mentioned once within it.

I would like to know why you are emailing me when you are literally only downstairs.

Lance.

 

 **TO:** Sharpshooter628@Pmail.com  
 **FROM:** Pidgeotto@Pmail.com  
 **SUBJECT:**  Re: Re: wHAT THE FUCK

Lance,

Are you inSANE?! How the fuck did you get him to do a collab with you??? He literally says in multiple videos that he doesn't collab??? Fans will go fucking insane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And I'm lazy don't fucking judge me u ho.

Pidge.

 

 **TO:** Pidgeotto@Pmail.com  
 **FROM:** Sharpshooter628@Pmail.com  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Re: Re: wHAT THE FUCK

Pidge,

Well, probably I am and I hold certain information which you, my dear sweet little Pidgeon, do not. And don't bother trying to hack my emails trying to find out as I had Matt install software that deletes the trace of any email sent to or from me.

I'm judging so hard rn.

Lance.

 

 **TO:** Sharpshooter628@Pmail.com  
 **FROM:** Pidgeotto@Pmail.com  
 **SUBJECT:**  Re: Re: Re: Re: wHAT THE FUCK

Lance,

YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT YOU HAVE INFORmATION AND THEN NOT GIVE IT TO ME???? SPILL THE GOSH DARN TEA YOU FUCKING SNAKE FACE.

I h8 u.

Pidge.

* * *

 

 **TO:** Sharpshooter628@Pmail.com  
 **FROM:** Redcryptidconspiricies@Pmail.com  
 **SUBJECT:** Time.

I may be showing up earlier than agreed upon if instructions are not followed. My brother is insisting that I need to leave now although your house is only twenty minutes away. He is also insisting that he drives me there so he can come along.

Please send an e-mail stating that he cannot come along as we will be very busy and too many people will cause chaos.

Please.  
  
Keith.

 

Lance laughed lightly at the strange e-mail. Should he help the guy out? I mean, he probably should, right?

 

 **TO:** Redcryptidconspiricies@Pmail.com  
 **FROM:** Sharpshooter628@Pmail.com  
 **SUBJECT** : Re: Time.

While it would normally be a pleasure to learn more about the mysterious Red and his family, I am afraid we would benefit from not having him here. We already have too many people working on this video and cannot afford any distractions as this is the only day we are able to record the vocals due to one of our friends stealing our mics for another video.

I do hope to meet your brother one day, and I can only hope he is half as charming as you are ;).

Lance.

 

 **TO:** Sharpshooter628@Pmail.com  
 **FROM:** Redcryptidconspiricies@Pmail.com  
 **SUBJECT:**  Re: Re: Time.

Thanks for that, I wouldn't have been able to handle him on set with my singing. He is like, the worst supportive brother in the world.

And he is not charming in the slightest. He once called his husband 'a book about politics' and offered no explanation.

I would just like to reiterate that I will be arriving in around 20 minutes time and I look forward to working with you Lance.

Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, jokingly: Haha. My family never tells me anything lol :P  
> *Finds out I have grandparents that i've never met*  
> Me: MY FAMILY NEVER TELLS ME ANYTHING


	8. I'm sorry.

I'm sorry i've not been updating my Klance fics... I know I'm bad for going on hiatus for a while but I've been trying to slowly edge myself away from Voltron for a while now. I still love the characters with all of my heart, but I can't stand the thought of the show any more or what they did to their characters.

I'm sorry if you expected more from me. That show was the first real active fandom I've been in. I felt like I belonged somewhere despite all the discourse in the fandom. Now I can't even stand thinking about the actual show. It makes me feel sick.

 

I don't think I'll be updating my Klance fics anymore. If you guys want on the 'last chapters' of the serious fics (not the text ones) I can write a brief summary of how the plot was going to progress and how it was going to end. If you want to pick up one of my fics then DM me on Insta (wolfettethedemon) and let me know because i'd love to read it! I can't make it through the show, but the fanfiction seems easier.

 

I'm so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify:  
> The apartment - Adam, Shiro, and Keith.  
> The house - Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Shay, and Matt.  
> The loft - Allura and Romelle.


End file.
